Fallout Tale Wiki
Welcome to the Fallout Tale Wiki! About This is dedicated to the wonderful Fallout 3 series made by VenturianTale, A Fallout Tale. This holds all fan art and mail that people send in. A Fallout Tale is Jordan Frye's latest let's play, beginning on May 13, 2014, with Jordan inside of someone's head yet again. This time, he follows the journey of a girl named Cywren, who lived in Vault 101, one of the underground cities built to protect the population of Earth from war, and escapes into post apocolypitic Washington DC so she can find her missing father. Other VenturianTale Wikis *VenturianTale Wiki *A Skyrim Tale Wiki * Fellow Adventurer's wiki: for fan mail. Created by H'jar the Assassin. * A Minecraft Tale Wiki- Wiki for A Minecraft Tale and Another Minecraft Tale series. This is a work in progress.Created by H'jar the Assassin. Characters Main Characters *Cywren Caster - - Race: Cacuasian. The main character of the series who Jordan acts as her conscience. She is a descendant of Poet from "A Skyrim Tale *Quasar - Race: Dog. Cywren's first follower, a dog that has a radiative effect that makes him invulnerable to explosions. *Timebomb - Race: Cacuasian. Cywren's second follower, a survivor of death from severe bullet wounds And that made him invulnerable to bullets. * Sally - Race: Cacuasian. a girl who got abducted by aliens and Cywren found her in a cell and freed her and told her to hide but she wanted to explore the whole ship. *Sarah Lyons - Race: Cacuasian. Cywren's third follower, a Brotherhood of Steel Senitel, commander and leader of Lyons Pride, her father is Elder Owyn Lyons, the leader of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel. *Fawkes "Copper" - Race: Super Mutant (Formerly Human). Cywren's fourth follower, a former Vault 87 security guard and resident named Shelton Delacroix who was subjected to F.E.V tests after finding out the true purpose of Vault 87. Has retained his sanity and ultra intelligance for reasons unknown. Cast out for being different from his peers and loves reading and history. He has lost most of his memory. Rumored to be a female. *James Caster - Race: Cacuasian. Cywren's Father, who has died of Radiation. Antagonists * The Enclave- a secretive political and military organization who are descended directly from members of the pre-War United States government. They are the primary antagonist of the series. ** Colonel Augustus Autumn- Race: Cacuasian. The man responsible for James Caster's death as he tried to take control of Project Purity and James flooded the room with radiation so he couldn't. ** President John Henry Eden- Race: Super Computer. A ZAX series super computer that is also the President of the Enclave. He hates ghouls and super mutants. He Also has his own radio station. Cywren told him to destroy himself and he carried out her wish. Minor Characters *Lucas Simms - Race: African. The previous Mayor and Sheriff of Megaton, who died by a shot to the head. *Moira Brown - Race: Cacuasian. Cywren's Aunt in A Fallout Tale. She loves to tinker, and is always super happy. *Toshiro Kago - Race: Asian. An abducted samurai found aboard Mothership Zeta in 2277. Category:Browse Category:Fallout-Tale Wii Staff